


Lewds

by Death_Rattle



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Masturbation, Nude Modeling, Nudity, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_Rattle/pseuds/Death_Rattle
Summary: "I've arranged for the court painter to come by, tomorrow morning," Ozai mentioned, and Azula thought nothing of it at the time.
Relationships: Azula/Ozai (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Ozulas_Anonymous_Prompt_Meme





	Lewds

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [botchH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/botchH/pseuds/botchH) in the [Ozulas_Anonymous_Prompt_Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Ozulas_Anonymous_Prompt_Meme) collection. 



> Prompt : Ozai commissions a set of dirty paintings that he keeps hidden in his office when he needs some "me time".

"I've arranged for the court painter to come by, tomorrow morning," Ozai mentioned, and Azula thought nothing of it at the time.

It seemed a normal thing to do, preserve the memory of what she looked like, given she was going to be gone for... well, who even knew how long, really. Last she'd heard, no one seemed to have any useful information as to the whereabouts of her traitorous brother and uncle, nor did anyone seem to know where they may be headed. Indeed, she'd have her work cut out for her. But, Father believed she could do it, and she would not let him down. No matter what it took, she'd bring the two traitors home in chains...

Shortly after her morning meal which consisted of cold tea and a bowl of fruit, a servant came to call on her, informing her that the painter had arrived.

As Azula was already dressed (in her usual attire, she supposed it would be appropriate), preparations didn't take long. A quick touch up, ensuring both her hair and make-up were just so, then she was on her way.

Only when she arrived at her destination, the grandest and most ornate sun room, one of nine which had been built throughout her grandfather's reign, did the princess realize something was amiss. Not one but two men were already there waiting for her, the painter, Cheung, and... _her father?_

That was certainly odd, he'd never once sat in on their sessions... just what was going on here?

Before she even got the chance to ask though, the Fire Lord approached, an obvious frown upon his face.

"Father," she greeted, bowing her head so as to show proper respect.

"What is this you're wearing, Azula?" he asked, getting straight to the point.

"My armor?" she replied, dumbfounded.

He'd seen her in this particular set of armor dozens of times, did he not like it?

Ozai shook his head. "No, this won't do at all.." He stroked his long beard, as he often did when he was lost in thought.

A long moment of silence passed before he finally spoke.

"Go and change into a night robe," he said. "Not one of those plain ones though, something pretty, and take your hair down, too."

Azula nodded in agreement. "Yes, Father."

It was an odd request, to say the least, though it was not her place to question him and so, she turned to leave. Just as she was about to open the sliding door though he added "I want you wearing only the robe, Azula, nothing else."

"Yes, Father," she said again.

…..

The young princess returned, not ten minutes later, dressed (or rather undressed) according to her father's specifications.

With both sets of eyes on her, and nothing save for a layer of thin silk protecting her modesty, she felt exposed, horribly so. Crossing her arms over her breasts, she came to stand in front of Cheung, who appeared every bit as uncomfortable as she.

Upon noticing her father smiling though, her embarrassment was at least somewhat abated...

...that is, until he told her "arms at your sides."

Azula did as he asked, of course, and much to her chagrin, she felt her nipples harden under his intense stare. Cheung must have noticed as well, as his face went red as a tomato and he peered down at the floor, averting his eyes.

As if this all wasn't awkward enough, Ozai approached, a smug smile still upon his deviously handsome face.

"You look ravishing" he spoke low into her ear, his hot breath giving her chills. "I'd like to see a bit more skin though, hm? I'll be so lonely without you, My Azula.." Strong and sure hands reached for her chest, pulling her robe open a bit, revealing a sliver of pale flesh.

Though it was nothing he hadn't seen, Ozai admired the view, before taking a few steps to the side, so that he was out of Cheung's direct line of sight but still plenty close enough to leer at his barely teenage daughter's body.

"Look straight ahead," Ozai instructed. "And put your finger in your mouth, like this." He demonstrated. "Perfect."

And so, Azula stood there, cleavage on display for a man she barely knew. If he at all liked what he saw, he was damned good at hiding it, at least... unlike her father who was practically salivating.

By the time it was all said and done though, the feeling of shame had long since faded. In fact, Azula had even come to enjoy herself somewhat, she felt confident and well... sexy. And, if it made Father happy, then it was worth it.

"I-I hope it is to your liking, Y-Your Highness.." Cheung stammered, timid, offering his hard work up to the Fire Lord to be judged.

Both the painter and the princess breathed a sigh of relief when Ozai declared "This is excellent work."

Azula's stomach dropped though when he asked "Are you able to paint nudes?"

Silence for a moment.

"Y-Yes of course, Your Highness."

"Good.." he said, more to himself than anything. "Take off your robe, Azula."

"What?" she sputtered, hoping she'd misheard him.

Ozai huffed, impatient.

"Do not make me ask you again."

Azula froze. She'd never been naked in front of anyone before (save for Daddy), not since she was a small child, anyhow. And now, she was supposed to strip bare for the court painter?! She wanted to protest, she really did but... one did not deny the Fire Lord any request and besides, if she didn't do it, he'd march right over and do it for her, she was sure of it.

Tears pricked the corners of her eyes as she reached for the sash around her waist, holding her robe closed, her father's predatory gaze seeming to burn a hole straight through her.

Without a sound, her robe dropped to the floor, pooling in a crumpled heap at her feet.

She shivered, both her nakedness and the unexpectedly cold air making her skin break out in goose pimples.

The Fire Lord licked his lips, taking in that which would be denied to him for Agni-only-knows how long. Piercing golden eyes roved over his daughter's pert young breasts and deliciously erect nipples, down her flat stomach, stopping at the little pink slit between her thighs, the surrounding area completely free of hair (just the way he liked it).

"Sit down," he commanded, feeling the blood rush to his quickly hardening cock. "Spread your legs."

…..

Ozai sighed, exasperated, and plopped down in his chair.

Clearing his desk of the various scrolls and other annoyances which would eventually require his attention, he then opened the very bottom drawer where he kept his 'special' paintings.

Though Azula had only been gone a week, it felt like forever. Things were so much easier when she was here, she could attend war meetings in his stead, correspond with his seal, and not only that but she... well, she made him happy.

He'd tried to find a replacement, but no matter how many pretty young girls with raven hair and porcelain skin were brought to him, he was left wholly unsatisfied.

Thus he was thankful, to say the least, he'd had portraits commissioned of his favorite girl in various states of undress.

Smiling, he laid them out in his desk, and reached for his growing erection. Golden eyes focused intently on one painting in particular, of Azula sitting down, the shame and humiliation all over her beautiful face, legs splayed open...

...showing him what he so dearly missed.


End file.
